1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for preventing damage to a strand of material such as an optical fiber, plastic filament, wire, thread, yarn or string and the like, caused by flailing of a loose end of the strand against the strand wound on the spool as the spool rotates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the optical fiber, plastic filament, wire, and textile manufacturing industries, for example, strands of filamentary material must be wound onto machine-rotated takeup spools. After a length of strand is wound onto a spool or if the strand breaks, the resulting loose end of the strand can flail the strand on the spool while the spool is rotating. Depending upon the fragility of the strand and the speed of rotation of the spool, damage to the strand already on the spool caused by flailing of its loose end can be significant. For example, the inventors have found flailing damage to optical fiber several layers deep on the spool. Thus, not uncommonly, flailing damage can result in the destruction of optical fiber lengths on the order of kilometers. Clearly, the elimination of this costly waste due to flailing damage would be desirable.
One conceivable solution to reduce flailing damage is to decrease the rotation speed of the spool. Of course, this solution necessarily reduces the rate at which a strand can be wound onto the spool, and would require additional spool rotating machines, and hence appreciable expense, to maintain a given strand winding rate. Consequently, there is a need for a solution that will reduce or prevent flailing damage while a strand of material is wound onto a spool at a relatively high speed.